User blog:Kuras/4-5
Back to top Contents Foreword Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet (Pre-final kill) Fleet (Final kill) Rewards Extra Operation 4-5 by Kuras Contents Foreword Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet (Pre-final kill) Fleet (Final kill) Rewards Back to top Summary Information General Map World 4-5 (Extra Operation) Boss Pre-final form Final form Route B-C-F-J-M (Pre-final kill) B-C-F-H-M (Final kill) Fleet formations Line ahead at all nodes Main fleet Fleet composition BB BB(V) CA CA CA CV(B) (Pre-final kill) BB BB(V) BB BB Bismarck CV(B) (Final kill) LoS Air power Miscellaneous Rewards 1x Medal, 180 ranking points Replay Final kill Click to open replay in player Pre-final kill Click to open replay in player Back to top Introduction World 4-5 Boss Pre-final form Final form Route B-C-F-J-M (Pre-final kill) B-C-F-H-M (Final kill) Fleet formations Line ahead at all nodes World 4-5 is a relatively difficult map in which you will encounter some strong enemies, including Flagship Ta-class BBs, Kai Flagship Ru-class BBs, and Light Cruiser Demon. The boss of this map is the Harbour Princess. While the initial sorties are relatively easy, the final clear may be somewhat problematic even with a heavy fleet. Going through the night battle node E instead of C and F will save you some fuel, ammo and planes, thus allowing your fleet to be more effective at the boss node. However, said night battle node seem like a pain to go through. For that reason, I have never gone through that path. At node C the Flagship Ta-class BB can cause heavy damage, sending you immediately back to base. Even the Ri-class CAs are not to be underestimated. Node F contains Ka-class SSs in echelon formation only, their are not a big threat. You do need a BBV or CAV with a seaplane bomber equipped to do some damage here to avoid D rank. Node L contains multiple threats that can send you back to base right before the boss battle, the Flagship Nu-class CVL, Flagship Ta-class BB, and Elite Ne-class CA. Heavier fleets (more than 3 BB(V)s and CV(L)s combined) will go to node H instead of node J. You will encounter a Light Cruiser Demon, Flagship (II) Wo-class CVs, and Kai Flagship Ru-class BBs at this node. Luckily they are always in diamond formation. As a result, they do not often cause heavy damage. The boss, Harbour Princess, has a Flagship Ru-class BB and Escort Fortress(es) as her escorts. In her normal form, you can S rank this battle with relative ease. However, the boss will also have a Elite Ne-class CA as escort in her final form. Boss battles turn into a much tougher one where S rank results are not that "free" anymore. The boss is weak against Sanshikis and cannot be targeted by torpedoes and dive bombers. CV(L)s with torpedo bombers and no dive bombers equipped can target Harbour Princess. Going through route B-C-F-J-M requires you to have at least 207 air power (at boss node) to achieve at least air superiority at all nodes. While for route B-C-F-H-M 252 air power (at node H) is required. However, since only one specific pattern at node H requires that much air power to achieve air superiority, you may want to opt for 168 air power instead and risk not being able to gain air superiority there. I recommend sparkling all of your ships before attempting to clear 4-5. Although it is quite a time-consuming and a boring task, I have found it to be really effective for this map, especially for your CAs and CV to evade attacks from the stronger enemies. During my countless monthly clears, I have found that having my fleet sparkled considerably reduces the number of attempts to clear the map. Though, clearing 4-5 without sparkling is certainly not an impossible task at all. Back to top Fleet Composition(s) & Equipment Setups Fleet (Pre-final kill) Fleet Details Fleet composition BB BB(V) CA CA CA CV(B) LoS Air power Equipping Sanshikis on your shipgirls is necessary to kill the boss, Harbour Princess, and clear the map. Without these shells, you will likely not be able to bring her down. I have these shells only equipped on my CAs and not on my BB(V)s. The main task of my BB(V)s is not to eliminate the boss, but to neutralize the multiple other (heavy) threats that this map counts, thus the AP shells on them. Once again, it is important to have at least a BBV or CAV in your fleet to avoid D rank result at the submarine node F. Sortieing Fusou or Yamashiro Kai Ni instead of a CAV is a better choice, since they are just as strong as the Nagato-class while CAVs are generally a bit weaker than CAs. If you don't have either Fusou or Yamashiro Kai Ni but do have Tone or Chikuma Kai Ni, it is better to sortie (at least) one of them along with your BBs. You are not limited to sortie only one BBV or CAV though. It is recommended to prioritize fielding your strongest CA(V)s since they will be the ones killing the boss. Assign your BBs to the first slots, before your CAs, since you want them to clear the escorts for your CAs first (hopefully). Your CV should be assigned in the last slot as she cannot participate in night battle (except for Graf Zeppelin, but she does not do much damage anyway). Having a Night Scout equipped on one of your shipgirls can improve the night battle capabilities of your fleet, though it is generally not a big issue here. During pre-final kill runs, you will need to have a minimum of 207 air power (at boss node) to achieve at least air superiority at every node. Although having a Saiun equipped may be helpful at the boss node to avoid Red T there, you generally need to have your CV equipped with 3 fighters, leaving you with only 1 free slot. You can either decide to equip a Saiun or a dive/torpedo bomber in the fourth slot. I have found Red T at the boss node not to be that problematic and it is actually preferable at pre-boss nodes. Keep in mind that CVs equipped with dive bombers are not able to attack Harbour Princess, even in combination with a torpedo bomber equipped. You can either equip a dive bomber on your CV to force her to attack the boss's escorts or equip a torpedo bomber to allow your CV to attack the boss as well. If your CV does target the boss, she will do little damage though. I found myself in multiple occasions where all escorts are killed before my CV's second turn of shelling, thus the torpedo bomber on her to allow her to do some damage at the end. Though not a big issue, you will likely lose plane ranks on your bombers. Fleet (Final kill) Fleet Details Fleet composition BB BB(V) BB BB Bismarck CV(B) LoS Air power Although the final kill can be achieved with the initial fleet (above), it is still quite a difficult task. You may want to opt for a heavier fleet. The fleet recommended here is very similar to the initial one, only with the CAs being replaced by BBs. This allows your fleet to take a bit more punishment, go through pre-boss nodes more easily, and deal more day-time damage. While I sortie Yamato, Musashi, and Bismarck here, I am aware that a vast proportion of players do not have all these three shipgirls. They have the highest (night battle) firepower out of all BBs, making the final kill quite easy to get, though still not always able to. Do not fret if you don't have these BBs since you can still clear this map with the weaker BBs or even a lighter fleet! It might take you a bit more attempts though. Since your objective is to kill the boss, you want to have your strongest BBs equipped with a Sanshiki and assign them after the others with an AP shell. Your BBs with an AP shell can clear the escorts first (hopefullly) so that your BBs carrying Sanshikis can focus on the boss. Going through route B-C-F-H-M for the final kill, it is required to have a minimum of 252 air power (at node H) to achieve at least air superiority at all nodes. You may want to opt for a minimum of 168 air power, since only one specific pattern at node H requires as much as 252 air power to achieve air superiority, risking not being able to gain air superiority there. Back to top Map Clear Rewards Rewards 1x Medal, 180 ranking points Category:Blog posts